prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Kaido Minami
is a one of the main Cures in Go! Princess Pretty Cure. She is a 14 year old girl and has a strong sense of responsibility as well as caring for others like an older sister. Minami's alter ego is , the Princess of the Sea. Appearance Minami has dark turquoise hair that is seen down with a thick strand of hair tied into a braid that is seen lying over her shoulder. Her eye color is blue. She wears light blue long sleeved shirt with a lilac ribbon tied around her neck that comes to rest just above her waist. Her shirt is tucked into a dark blue skirt and she wears matching shoes with pink bows on top. As Cure Mermaid, her hair grows drastically into a ponytail that is ocean blue on top with dark blue ombre and light purple streaks on the bangs. She wears a golden tiara with a light blue ribbon and a pink and blue seashell. Her midriff top is blue and white with a light blue collar and white sleeves. Around her neck is a pink pearl necklace with a gold brooch at the center with more pink pearls lining down along the top. Her skirt is blue, light blue and pink with pink pearls around the waist and is longer in the back. Her boots are knee-length and light blue trimmed in blue with pink pearls. She also wears very long light blue arm warmers that stop at her hands with pink pearls at the end and seashell earrings. When she changes form, her skirt lengthens drastically and looks wave-like. Personality Minami is a sophomore at Noble Academy who is nicknamed as the "Academy's Princess". She has a strong sense of responsibility who can sometimes be strict as well but cares for others like a caring older sister. She dreams of becoming a respectable person who can be useful to others. History Relationships Cure Mermaid "Princess of the crystal clear seas! Cure Mermaid!" 澄み渡る海のプリンセス！キュアマーメイド！ Sumiwataru umi no purinsesu! Kyua Māmeido! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Minami. Attacks Etymology : means either 'sea' or 'ocean' which is probably a reference to her name, "Mermaid", since mermaids live in the sea. , read as "Fuji", means 'wisteria'. means 'south'. But it can also be read as "beautiful wave". Cure Mermaid means the legendary aquatic creature with the upper body of a human and the tail of a fish. Trivia *Minami is the first blue Cure to have purple streaks and a dark blue ombre. *She is the third blue Cure to be a student council president after Minazuki Karen from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and its sequel, Aoki Reika from Smile Pretty Cure! ** She is the fifth student council president overall. *She is the only Go! Princess Cure to not wear gloves that cover her hands. *She is the third blue Cure to have water powers, preceded by Cure Aqua from Yes! Pretty Cure 5/Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Gogo! and Cure Marine from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. *Minami shares her surname with Kaido Yuya from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. *She is the fifth Cure to wear a midriff, preceded by Cure Black (in Futari wa Pretty Cure), Cure Dream (in Yes! Pretty Cure 5), Cure Berry, Cure Sunshine and Cure Melody. She is also the second blue Cure to wear a midriff-baring top. *She is the third Cure or Cure-like character to have a braid in her hair in her civilian form, following Kujou Hikari and Hishikawa Rikka. *According to unspecified sources who also gave out the info of the Cures' names, Minami is based off the title character of the fairy tale The Little Mermaid by Hans Christian Andersen. *Minami's hairstyle is similar to Minazuki Karen's. Gallery Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure